A Digiventure
by mochabutterfly aka hope
Summary: ****COMPLETE**** A hysterical story about TK, Kari, Matt, Sora, and Henry, all on a quest in the digitalworld to find TK's stolen bucket hat! This is a stupid pointless story, with a bizarre storyline... oh well. lol. PLEASE R/R!!! :P
1. Missing: TK's hat

1 A/N ~ hello, everyone! This is a story that I wrote a few months ago... (03-17-02 to 03-24-02) It'd designed to be extremely funny, a laughing out loud kind of thing. All my friends have read it, and said it's hysterical. Even when I reread some of it, I start laughing... that of course could simply be because we all have twisted and warped minds. But any whos, please read and review. Oh, and I have absolutely nothing against the characters. I love them all, that's why I like make fun of them and stuff. I told you I have a twisted and warped mind. Btw, this is rated PG-13 for some language in the beginning, and some sexual content. Nothing too extreme, trust me. I wouldn't write something like that. ^_^ Yes, I'll stop rambling on now... please R/R!!!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I OWN ALL THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS!! MWWWAAA HAA HAAA!!! Actually, I don't. I do not have them under my bed. I wouldn't even want them there. If you really thought I was serious, I suggest you go seek mental help.  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 ***************A DIGI-VENTURE***************  
  
  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter I  
  
Matt hung up the phone and screamed bloody murder. "Matt?! Is everything okay in there?!" his dad called.  
  
"Yes!!!" Matt's reply was a high-pitched squeak. It was a miracle! For once, something in his life was good! This would surely make up for all the bad things that had happened in the last week, like that swarm of killer bees that had chased him home from school on Monday, the fire in the kitchen he had been blamed for on Tuesday, the bum that had broken through his bedroom window at 1:00am on Wednesday. The pack of natives that had savagely attacked him at the park on Thursday, the blind guy who had ordered his dog to attack matt for buying the carton of milk he claimed was 'meant for him' on Friday, and on Saturday, the mob of Jehovah witnesses that broke into the apartment when he was home alone. But now it was Sunday, and the greatest thing possible had happened. Matt was hyperventilating he was so excited. He ran in circles around the room to keep himself breathing. Then he flung himself onto the bed for a good cry, because he was so happy. When he stopped crying, his pillow was completely soaked. But he didn't care. Matt was the happiest guy on earth. He had a date with Sora!!! Matt was rocking back and forth on the floor taking deep breaths when someone knocked on the door. Matt gasped. "Who is it?" he called.  
  
"ME!!!" it was his twelve year old brother, TK.  
  
"Um, hang on!!!" matt jumped up, put some clothes on, and open the door.  
  
"Hiya!!!" TK walked in.  
  
"What's up?" Matt asked.  
  
"Not much... but... I have a problem. I really need your help, Matt... it's about that three-letter-word... Kari said she'll help, but I wanted to consult you about it first..."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TK!!!!!!!!!" Matt's eyes widened. "The... the... three-letter-word...?!?! I'm an expert at that!!! It's like... my FAVORITE thing!!! What do ya wanna know?"  
  
"Matt... I didn't know HATS were your favorite thing..." TK looked confused.  
  
"OH!!! Um... sorry, TK. I thought you were talking about something else..." Matt blushed.  
  
"Well, can ya help us?'  
  
"With WHAT?"  
  
"Well, Matt... Me and Kari... this is kinda embarrassing... we were... on the beach in the digital world... and... We were..." TK looked around nervously. "BUILDING SAND CASTLES!" he blurted out.  
  
"And...?" Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"And all of a sudden this digimon popped up and ripped off my hat!!!" TK was sobbing now.  
  
"So...?" Matt didn't see what the big deal was.  
  
"He took my hat!!! We've gotta get it back!!!"  
  
"TK, I'm not up for this. I've got a date with Sora. Go buy a new hat, okay?"  
  
"No! I need this one! Sora can help us look too! If you don't come, I'll tell dad what you did to his favorite tie!!!" TK threatened.  
  
Matt remembered how he had put his father's favorite tie in the shredder when he was nine.  
  
"Fine! But if Sora never speaks to me again 'cause of this, I'm telling mom what you were doing with her bra last week!!!"  
  
"YOU SAW THAT?!?!" TK screamed. Matt smiled evilly and nodded.  
  
"Well, um... I just wanted to—"  
  
"I don't even wanna know. Lemme call Sora, and tell her/... then you can call up Kari and we can get this over with."  
  
"No, I don't have to call Kari..." he said. Suddenly, Kari jumped into the room.  
  
"Thanks for helping, Matt!" Kari said. Then she grabbed TK, hugged him, and said, "YEAH!!! You SEXY thing!!!"  
  
Matt gave the two a weird look, and picked up the phone. After he dialed Sora's number, her mom answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Sora there?"  
  
"OH! Oh, oh, OH!!! Is this Maaaaaaaaatt?"  
  
"Um... yes..."  
  
"OOOOOHHH!!! YOU'D BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY DAUGHTER, MISTER!!! I know what all you crazy guys want! I was rapped by my first boyfriend!!! And I don't want YOU doing that to my child!!!" she yelled, then she gave the phone to Sora.  
  
"Hello?" Sora said.  
  
"Hi, um Sora... it's Matt."  
  
"I KNOW who you are, silly!"  
  
"Oh... well, um, listen. Some digimon stole my brother's hat... he wants us to help him find it."  
  
"Oh! Matt! That'd be AWESOME!!! I'd LOVE that!" Sora seemed happy.  
  
"So... you're not mad?"  
  
"No! It'll be a lot better than that moonlight swim at the lake we were planning!"  
  
"OH... well... that's good... so we'll meet in front of the meat shop, okay? At around... now...?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then!" Sora hung up. 


	2. The Madness Begins...

1 A/N ~ Alright, here's chapter two. The madness continues... some language and what not here, but as I said before nothing extreme. I wasn't exactly sure what I should rate this, so that's why I'm doing this whole warning thing before each chapter. But it's not like the content it gonna scar someone for life... (mwwaa ha ha!!) Oh, and another thing... some chapters are longer/shorter because when I originally wrote this, there were no chapters. (The only real chapter story I've done/I'm doing is my Zelda, diamond of eternity one.) So it's not really divided very well. Okay... on with the story... please r/r!!!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own digimon, or anything that has to do with digimon. If I did, I'd be in the digital world with Aaron right now. ^_^  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter II  
  
"I can't wait to see Patamon again!!!" TK said.  
  
"What are you talking about? You saw him this morning! And you told him he could stay in the digital world with Gatomon so you could go get Matt!" Kari reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well... I still can't wait to see him!"  
  
"Oh my God! What the heck is going on over there?!?!" Matt looked over across the street, and saw the crazy clown named ~IT~! he was asking a boy if he wanted a balloon.  
  
"BALLOONS CAN FLOAT! AND YOU CAN FLOAT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" the kid shrieked. He dashed across the street and crashed into Matt.  
  
"Would you watch where you're goin', you li'l punk?!?!?!" TK yelled.  
  
"Hey! You're TK! And Kari, and Matt!!! FROM DIGIMON!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "I LOVE YOUR SHOW!!! And I thought you guys were just cartoons! COOL!!! Matt, you're my favorite character! Oh, by the way, I'm Henry! I'm a digimon tamer too!" he explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure ya are. Look. We're really busy. Some digimon stole TK's hat, and we gotta get it back." Matt said.  
  
"Really? An adventure? Cool! Me and Terriermon can help!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Okay!" TK agreed.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!!" Matt was hitting himself in the head.  
  
Finally, they all got to the meat shop, and they saw Sora waiting.  
  
"Hi Sora!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Um... who's that?!" Sora asked Matt.  
  
"Some crazy digi-wannabe... TK invited him along..."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Hey! I know what to do next! We walk around until we find a digiport!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, yeah... but we're gonna do it the old-fashioned way. With a computer." Kari said.  
  
"Well, we can't go to grandma's house... the closest thing our grandmother has to a computer is an egg timer!" TK yelled.  
  
"We can go to MY house!!!!!!" Henry screamed.  
  
"Why don't we just go into this here meat shop? I see a computer in there," Sora said.  
  
"Great idea, let's go." Matt quickly said, grabbing everyone and pushing them into the small doorway.  
  
"Hi! Can we use your computer for like... two minutes?" Matt asked some crazy butcher who was holding a big bloody knife.  
  
"Sure! But I don't want you lookin' up naughty things, sonny! I don't wanna be responsible! I know how guys your age think! All you want is the three- letter-word, S-E—"  
  
"OKAY!!!! Thank you!" Matt yelled. "What is WITH people?!" he asked aloud. Matt turned on the computer, and held up his digivice.  
  
"OH! I know what to do!" Henry yelled, shoving Matt and everyone else out of his way. "DIGIPORT..... OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Suddenly, they were all zapped into the digital world.  
  
"Ah, the aroma of the data world... how I've missed it so!" Sora cried dreamily. Everyone gave her a weird look.  
  
"Hey! This is the beach we were on!" Kari said, noticing their surroundings.  
  
"Yeah!" TK ran down to the shore. "Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Look at our castle, Kari!!!!!!"  
  
"N...N...N...N-NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari buried her face in her hands. There was a giant footprint that had smashed the castle!  
  
"Well, no use worrying about that... TK, we gotta find your hat!" Kari jumped up. All of a sudden, Sora screamed.  
  
"Ooohhh!!! Matt! You idiot!" Sora slapped him one.  
  
"Owie!!! Sora, what was that for...?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"For touchin' my ass, that's what!!!" she yelled.  
  
"I didn't—"  
  
"You *spanked* me, on our first date!"  
  
"No! I swear Sora, I didn't—"  
  
"You could have JUST ASKED, ya know!!!"  
  
Matt turned and saw Henry laughing behind Sora.  
  
"HENRY!!!!!!" he screamed. "...Sora, he's the one who spanked you!!"  
  
"Ugghhh!!! You LITTLE pervert!" she slapped Henry and apologized to Matt.  
  
Then, suddenly, they heard voices. They saw two things flying towards them, three others running.  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Patamon!" TK yelled.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari screeched.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt cried.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry squealed.  
  
"DIGIMON!!!!!" the five screamed. They all ran to meet them. After a short reunion, everyone sat down to figure out why the heck some digimon stole TK's hat. They all sat down on the sand and discussed their ideas.  
  
"Maybe it was robbermon!" Biyomon said.  
  
"Maybe it was buglermon!" Gatomon guessed.  
  
"What about criminalmon?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"How 'bout banditmon?" Patamon suggested.  
  
"I know who it was!" Henry yelled. "BUTTMON!!!!" Sora slapped him, and said, "Stop acting so immature!"  
  
"I remember reading something about a hat-crazed digimon... he loves to steal hats and usually is partnered up with someone who likes hats too." Terriermon said.  
  
"Oh, and when did THIS happen???" Henry asked.  
  
"I read it in the book, 'History of File Island' while you were staring at Rika's frontal womanly features." Terriermon timidly answered. Sora gave Henry a dirty look, and slapped him.  
  
"Anyway, Terriermon, what was his name?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sexymon."  
  
"Excuse me!?" Patamon yelled.  
  
"Sexymon."  
  
"What?!" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Sexymon."  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" Gatomon looked confused.  
  
"I AIN'T SAYIN' IT AGAIN!!!" Terriermon screamed.  
  
"Um, TK?" Patamon whispered. "What's 'sexy' mean?"  
  
"Well, now Patamon... according to my Webster's Children's Dictionary, which I memorized... never mind, that word isn't in there since it's a *children's* dictionary. But thanks to my other and experienced brother Matt, sexy means, 'attractive – pretty – handsome – good-looking – hot n' steamy." TK said.  
  
"Oh." Patamon nodded.  
  
"You're *sexy* Sora." Henry suddenly said. Matt reached out to strangle him, but Sora slapped him first.  
  
"So where does Sexymon live?" Kari asked.  
  
"How should I know?! I didn't memorize 'History of File Island'!" Terriermon said.  
  
"Oh. Well, let's go look." Gatomon said. So, they all started walking. 


	3. The Chase Is On!

1 A/N ~ Alrighty! Chapter three is here. Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! And I'm really glad this is making some people laugh. (^^) Now, here's the *warning*... this chapter and the ones to come use the word 'horny' and repeat it numerous times. It's Hornymon! (mwwaa ha ha!) That's basically it. unless you count Sora slapping Henry as violence... well anyways, please r/r! thanks!  
  
Disclaimer ~ Oh my God!!! Stupid blackout medication! I'm breaking out in hives! And they're all over me!! ::scractches ankle:: so itchy!!! ::scratches arm:: arrggghhh!!! Oh, yeah. I don't own digimon. ::scratches neck::  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter III  
  
So, they were all walking, looking for Sexymon.  
  
"Guys, this is so stupid!!!" Matt yelled, after about one hour of walking. "The digital word is HUGE!!! That Sexymon guy could be anywhere!!!"  
  
"Hey, there he is!!!" Terriermon screamed.  
  
"GET HIM!!!" TK shrieked insanely.  
  
"Uh oh!" Sexymon ran for his life. They chased the ugly digimon through a jungle, a swamp, a bunch of snow, a bathtub, a grocery store, a desert, a church, and a field. Finally, Matt had a good idea. "Gabumon! Now!" he yelled. Gabumon jumped into the air, and screamed crazily. "Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!!!" now that he was digivolved, Matt hopped onto him, and started after Sexymon. Sexymon was extremely ugly. It was a huge pair of lips (that resembled ~IT~'s) with eyeballs growing out of the top. It had skinny legs, and overgrown feet with warts all over them. His hands were tiny, and he had no arms – his hands were attached directly to the ends of his lips.  
  
Then, to keep up with Matt, everyone digivolved. (Except for the tamers) "Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon! With pants!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon! Flying hope!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to... Nefertimon! Angel of light!"  
  
Then they all hopped onto their digimon and followed Matt, except for Henry, since he couldn't exactly ride Gargomon. Gargomon digivolved again, so he could fly. Rapidmon! So now that everyone was on a digimon, Sexymon should be easier to catch, right? Wrong. "Sexymon digivolve to... Hornymon!!!" now he looked like a huge butt with eyes, hands, and legs all the same. But he was HUGE!!!  
  
"TK, what does 'horny' mean?" Pegasusmon wanted to know.  
  
"Well, since it's not in the Webster's Children Dictionary, which I memorized, Matt has to tell you, 'cause I don't know!!! Go ask him," TK said.  
  
"Matt! What does 'horny' mean?" Pegasusmon asked.  
  
"Umm... ask Henry!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Henry! What does 'horny' mean?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Ask Sora!!!" TK whispered to Henry.  
  
"Okay!" he turned to Sora. "Sora, what does 'horny' mean?" Then Sora slapped him.  
  
"MMWWWAAAA HAAAA HAAA!!!!! I know what you want!!!!!" Hornymon yelled.  
  
"You ain't getting' it!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, he started shooting fire- arrows at them. "Horny fire arrows!" he cried.  
  
"Ah!" Sora said, without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon cried. "Take that!"  
  
Rapidmon dodged a horny fire arrow, and screamed, "Rapid fire!!!"  
  
"We'll meet again!!!" Hornymon shouted, vanishing.  
  
"Well, THAT was helpful..." Matt sighed. "We STILL don't know where he is!"  
  
"Hmmm... Hey! What's THAT?" Henry ran over to where Hornymon had been, and picked up something. "HOLY FRENCHFRIES!!!!!" he yelled. "It's... it's... it's the crest of hornyness!!!!" Sora slapped him. "But it is!!!" Henry cried. The design was a circle, with three smaller circles interlocked. "So... does this mean Sexymon has a partner?!" TK asked.  
  
"I think so!" Henry answered.  
  
"This is so weird!" Kari said.  
  
"You can say that again..." Sora added.  
  
"This is so weird!" Kari said.  
  
"PSSSSSSTT!!! Kari!" TK whispered. "That wasn't funny!"  
  
"OKAY GUYS... so, if there's another digidestined, can't we locate him or her on our digivices?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Um... I think..." Sora responded.  
  
"Let's check!" TK ripped his digivice outta nowhere, and turned it on.  
  
"Hey! This IS someone!!!" Kari yelled, leaning over TK's shoulder.  
  
"He or she... whatever... is in the ancient pyramids... wherever THAT is..." TK reported.  
  
"Oh! I know where that is!!!" Henry screamed. "We celebrated my grandpa's 103rd birthday there!"  
  
"In the digital word?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yup!" Henry nodded. She slapped him.  
  
"Owie!"  
  
"Okay everyone, how are we gonna get there?" Matt asked.  
  
"Me! Me me ME!!!! I do! Pick me, oh PLEASE pick me!!!" Henry screamed, jumping up and down with his hand in the air.  
  
"Keep your pants on!" Biyomon said sarcastically.  
  
"Follow me everyone!" Henry yelled. 


	4. A New Digidestined...?!

1 A/N ~ Okay, this chapter is pretty... um... strange. Be prepared to meet a new digidestined... the guy who stole TK's hat! HAT THEIF!!! Yes, and uh... yah. There's nothing to strange in this chapter... I guess it could be rated G. That's all... and if anyone cares, I'm not breaking out in hives anymore! Well, they're still all over my body... but my mommy and daddy called the crazy doctors and said to drink lots and lots of liquids, and it will go away in 24 hours. ::drinks Gatorade:: Okay, please r/r!!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer ~ As far as I know, I do not own any of the digimon characters.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter IV  
  
So, once again, our group is walking, to the ancient pyramids. They walked for quite a while. "Can we just FLY?" TK asked.  
  
"Okay." So after all the digimon digivolved, (except Gabumon and Terriermon it'd take to much energy to evolve to champion again and that was the only way they could fly) so, Matt rode with his digimon on Birdramon, and Henry rode with Terriermon on Nefertimon. It was a very boring trip. Somewhere in the middle of it, TK suggested that they play the 'license plate game' then he remembered they weren't on the highway. Then Kari suggested they play the 'could game', but no one except her could tell the difference between cirrus, cumulus, and any other kind of clouds. Then Matt said they should play the 'name that tune' game, but he kept choosing songs from his band that had not yet been heard by anyone. Then, Sora said they should play the 'add on story' game, where someone starts with a sentence and other people add on to it to make a story, but no one had any decent ideas for a good story. Then Henry said they should play the 'butt game' but no one knew what the hell that even was. So anyway, they finally made it to the ancient pyramids.  
  
"Okay, check to see if the digidestined is still here." Matt told TK.  
  
"Yup!" TK answered after a moment.  
  
"Let's go!" Henry yelled, running into the biggest pyramid. All the digimon de-digivolved and went back to their rookie form. Then they all went inside too.  
  
"Okay... it's kinda DARK..." Kari complained.  
  
"Good thing I brought a flashlight!" Henry ripped out a flaming touch from nowhere, held it up. Now they could see where they were going.  
  
"Hey... Sexymon can't digivolve without the crest of hornyness, right?" Kari asked.  
  
"Don't think so..."  
  
"Yes! That means he can't digivolve! Which means we can fight him in rookie form! And THAT means we'll win!!!" Kari yelled.  
  
"And we'll get my hat back!" TK smiled happily.  
  
"Let's go!" Matt said, continuing to walk. Suddenly, a bunch of weird road signs appeared out of nowhere. "Moving right along, folks, keep it moving. The next stop on our tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs... no pictures, please," Matt said.  
  
"Oh! I remember when you said that... remember that hot tub thing?!" Sora laughed.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!! Who the heck is THAT????!!!!!" Kari screamed.  
  
"It must be that tamer! The one we're looking for!" Matt guessed.  
  
"You have my crest! GIMME IT BACK!!! The person yelled. Then, he stepped closer, and into the light Henry was holding. It was OSAMA BIN LADEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey! Aren't you that crazy afganistinian who crashed those two planes into the twin towers in the USA?" Sora asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Bin laden wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Arrgh!" Sora slapped him.  
  
"GRR..." Bin Laden growled like a savage dog.  
  
"I want you to meet some peoples!" he said. "The NATIVES!!" outta nowhere, three native shyguys from Paper Mario (N64 game) popped up, along with a purple Chihuahua with one eye.  
  
"Good boy, Ashley!" Bin Laden patted the dog on the head. "Get them!" all the natives started beating up the digidestined and their digimon.  
  
"Boom bubble!!!" Patamon yelped. There was a –POP-ing sound, and Ashley, the dog, went flying into the wall. "They're CRAZY! We've gotta digivolve! NOW!!!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to... Wergarurumon!" Wergarurumon started growling viciously. Then the natives ran off, scared.  
  
"Quick! HIDE THE CREST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Henry screamed, throwing it across the small corridor they were all in. TK caught it, and started looking around wildly, trying to find a place to hide it. He had no idea, so instead, he stuffed it down his pants.  
  
"No! Come back natives!!!" Bin Laden yelled, sadly. "HA HA HA... We will meet again! And THAT'S when I'll get my crest – the crest of hornyness – back from you!! MWWWAAA HAA HAAA!!!" then he and Sexymon disappeared.  
  
"Oh NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! How will we EVER get my hat back???!!!" TK cried. "WHY me?!?! WHY????!!!!!!??????!!!!!??????!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, suck it up!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Hmm... Okay, I think we should make a deal with him! he gives us the hat, we give him back his (strange) crest." Sora said.  
  
"YES!!!" TK was the first to agree.  
  
"Before we go looking..." Birdramon began.  
  
"Can we get some fooooooood??!?!?!?!?!!!!?!?!?!?!!?" said Gabumon, de- digivolving along with all the others.  
  
"Okay, let's go see that big ugly egg digimon at that noodle shop!" Kari said. They all agreed. 


	5. Wholelottayesnaaa!

A/N ~ Yay, finally an update. I've been feeling ambitious lately, (and bored) and I'm typing a lot of my Zelda fic and posting it, and I need to work on this one also. So... here's chapter five. Please please PLEASE R/R! Thanks, and I love you. :D btw, Matt and the gang decided to go get some grub at "the big ugly egg Digimon's noodle shop!"  
  
Warning ~ There is language in this chapter. It is also in a different language. There's also other weird things in Polish and Spanish. lol. And there's a crossover somewhere in here...  
  
Disclaimer ~ Nope. I don't own Digimon. Of course, I'd LIKE to, but oh well.  
  
  
  
Chapter V  
  
"Okay!" they all agreed. Now, it sorta took a while to find this certain noodle shop, but they did it. When the sign came into view, Sora read aloud, "Whole-lotta-yes-naaa!" Matt looked at the sign, which said wholelottayesna (which means 'oh shit' in Polish, but the Digimon people don't know this information. SHH!) "What the heck is whole-lotta-yes-naaa?!" Matt asked. "Oh, who cares? Let's just go EAT!" Gabumon yelled, running through the doors. Soon everyone was inside. Then this guy dressed all in red walked up to them. "Hi! Welcome to Wholelottayesnaaa!" he said. "My name is Aaron, and this is my pasta shop! Ever since I was a little boy, I wanted to own a pasta shop!" "How come you're wearing all red?" Biyomon asked. "'Cause it's St. Joseph's Day!" Aaron answered. "Oh." "So would ya'll like a booth or a table?" "We'll take whatever can seat all ten of us," Matt said. Aaron led them to a really big table and asked what they wanted to drink. As soon as he left, Matt took a good look around the restaurant. "This is... different..." he said, noticing all the Wal-Mart smiley faces on the walls, floor, and ceiling. They were possessed and had blood-shot eyes with snakes for hair. They were ALL OVER the place! "Um, guys... I gotta use the bathroom!" Sora stood up. As she was walking away from the table, Aaron and his helper digimon were carrying drinks to the table. When she realized she didn't know where the heck the bathroom was, she decided she'd ask him. "Out the back door, and to the left." He said. Now Sora was scared. She knew it would be one of those nasty port-a- potties. But when she got there, she saw that she was very wrong. It was worse!!! It was an outhouse! Just then, Sora heard a loud groan. It was coming from the outhouse! 'Uh oh... paranormal activity in the outhouse!' she thought. She went to investigate. Sora cautiously stepped up to the door and pulled it open. Suddenly, the Lockness Monster popped outta the toilet! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran back inside and to the table. Just then, outside the pasta shop, they all saw a rampage of crazed wild chickens fly by. "Ew! Ew, ew, EW!!! I HATE chicken! What are they doing in the D-world anyway?" Sora yelled. They all shrugged. "Hey, Sora! I ordered for you! I got up both 'noddles in a shfingya-dupa cup!'" Matt said excitedly. He was very proud of himself. "Me and Kari ordered 'tortuga and pajaro soup!'" TK said. "And I ordered 'guapo fried picante raton!" "Us here Digimon ordered lasagna!" Terriermon said. When Aaron finally bought them their food, there was a lot of commotion. "Ew! Waiter, why are our noodles in hollowed-out PIG BUTTS?" Sora yelled, gagging. "'Cause it's what you ordered! 'Noodles in a shfingya-dupa cup' translates to 'noodles in a pig butt'! It's Polish!" Aaron said. "Why are there feathers in our soup?" TK asked. "Well, you ordered, 'tortuga and pajaro soup,' and that means, 'turtle and parrot soup,' in Spanish!" "Um... Mr. Waiter... why... WHY is there a burnt mouse on my plate?!" Henry asked. "Well, now, SONNY, translated, you ordered 'good-looking fried spicy mouse'!" Aaron explained. "Okay, um, can we just have some spaghetti?" Matt pushed the noodle-filled pig butt away. "Um... okay..." Aaron began to collect the plates with the help from HIS Terriermon. So they all got their spaghetti. It was tasty! So then they paid Aaron for the tasty meal, which was tasty and thanked him for the tasty meal, which was tasty. How tasty! Then they all walked out of 'Whole-lotta-yes-naaa' and began walking down a dirt path. Suddenly, they all fell into a giant hole. "Ah! Now I'm all DIRTY!" Matt yelled. They all had fallen on their butts. "I think I broke my butt!" Henry cried. Then Sora slapped him. "Where are we?" Patamon asked. "A hole." Sora answered, looking around. "No, a cave!" Henry argued. "Hole." "Cave!" "Hole!" "CAVE!" Then Sora slapped him. "HOLE." She yelled. There was a moment of silence. "How are we gonna get out?" Kari asked. "I dunno..." TK sighed. "Oh no! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Henry screamed. "Can't you EVER be positive?!" Sora slapped him. "Prepare for trouble!" a voice suddenly yelled. "And make it double!" someone else cried. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jesse!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, that's right!" "AHHHHHH!!! It's Team Rocket!" Henry screamed. "Hey! Wait a darn pickin' minute! First of all... this is a Digimon story! What the heck are you guys doing here?! And why aren't you chasing after Ash, Misty, and Brock?" Matt asked. "Well, to make a long story short, our writers decided we needed a break. So we went on vacation in the Digital World! We bug that hole because we want your Pokemon!" Jesse said. "We don't have Pokemon! We have Digimon!" Sora yelled. "Oh. Well, we want your clothes then." Jesse shrugged. "So hand 'em ova!" Meowth ordered. "Mwwaa haa haa haa!!!" James was laughing insanely. "AHH! Matt! I don't wanna be raped!" Sora cried, hugging him. "They can't do this!" Matt yelled. "Gabumon! Digivolve!" "Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!!!" Garurumon started growling evilly and flashed his razor teeth at Team Rocket. "Um... we're not scared!" James said quickly. Then Garurumon jumped up and head-butted them up into the air. "It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaiiinnn!!!!!!" they all screamed. Then, with a DING sound, they disappeared into the great beyond. 


	6. Butt Mountain Mania

A/N ~ Alright, sorry to all them Jehovah witnesses and parrot owners I dissed... I told you I had a twisted mind. That should have been your warning. And you know what else? I don't really care, either. lol! Anywhos, here's chapter 6... it's sorta short, but oh well. (lol) TK's getting closer to finding his hat! Will he EVER get it back?! DA DUH!!! lol (O.^)  
  
Warning ~ Um... how can I put this... this chapter over uses the word -butt- . I guess that's about it. :P  
  
Disclaimer ~ No, I do not own Digimon. The original creator does. But we can always be friends, right?!  
  
  
  
Chapter VI  
  
"Well, at least Team Rocket's gone... but we're still stuck!" Kari said. "My hhaaaaaaaattt..." TK moaned. "Hey, what's that?" Henry picked up a dirty old teapot. "Maybe it's a genie lamp," Sora joked. Henry rubbed it, and out whooshed an old-man-genie! He was green, and was missing a lot of teeth. "Hi!" he yelled. "You five have woken me from my peaceful and maybe eternal slumber! You shall each be granted a fantasy that will last shortly!" he screamed. "You mean, NO WISHES?" Henry sighed. "What was that sonny?! I didn't hear ya... my ears are failing me," The old- fart-genie apologized. "NOTHING!" Henry quickly yelled. "So who wants to go first?" "Me!" Kari yelled. "Okay, explain to me what your fantasy wish is." "Well, now... me and TK... are... doing... stuff... at night... in the dark... alone... under the covers!!!" Kari yelled, embarrassed. "Sorry, no perverted fantasies. Next!" "Me!!" TK said. "Well, I am wearing my hat, and... Yeah." "Sorry, no stupid fantasies. Next!" TK and Kari scowled at the old-fart-genie. "Me!" Sora yelled. "Okay, so I'm at one of Matt's concerts, and he calls me up on stage with him in front of like 50 million people and he SINGS for me!" "Sorry, no singing fantasies. NEXT!" "Me, okay, so TK gets sent to boot camp and I don't have to look after him, and I become a big music star with Sora as my wife!" Matt said. "Sorry, no boot camp fantasies. Next!" "Yay! My turn!" Henry yelled. "Okay, well, I'm on Butt Mountain with Matt, Sora, TK, and Kari, and we all get to go on the ride where you get flushed down the toilet!" "Okay!"  
  
Suddenly, they were swept onto the wings on an ostrich and were flying through the clouds! They next thing they knew, they were all on top of a huge mountain that looked like a butt. "C'mon, guys! Me and my family went on this ride when we went to Disney Land!" Henry jumped into the huge toilet in front of them. "Cool! Let's go!" yelled all the digimon, forcing TK, Kari, Matt, and Sora to all go too. So they were flushed into the swirling rapids of the pipes. Everybody screamed bloody murder on the way down. Finally, they were dumped out into the middle of a small village. "BUTT VILLAGE!!!" Henry yelled. "We went here, too!" "Would you like a butt pop?" asked a huge butt with a heavy British accent. "SURE!" Henry grabbed the butt-shaped lollipop out of its hand. "MY HAT!!!" TK screamed at the top of his lungs. Only a few yards away, there was a big butt writing something in the sand and placing TK's hat down on top of a huge footprint. Suddenly, it all came together. That was no ordinary butt... that was HORNYMON!!! And that foot print was the one that had crushed TK's and Kari's sand castle! "QUICK! STOP! STOP THE FANTASY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! NOW!!!" TK screamed furiously. "Is something wrong?!" the old fartin' genie was talking. They were back in the cave again. "No! But, we gotta go! I know where my hat is!!!" TK yelled. "Thanks for your help!" he called, just as the geezer genie was sucked back into his teapot. "TK, what's the deal?" Kari asked. "In the Butt Village place, I saw Hornymon writing something in the sand and he put my hat on top of a huge foot print... THAT means it was the footprint that crushed our pretty sand castle! We've gotta get back to the beach! My hat might be there!" TK explained. "But how will we EVER find a way out of this dark and scary cave?" Sora asked, hopelessly. "I know!" Henry said. He was still passionately licking his butt-lollipop. "We DIG our way out!" "Did somebody say DIG?!?!" yelled a voice. It was DIGMON! (The driiiiiiiill of power!) "Oh, Digmon, please please PLEASE help us dig our way out of this God- forsaken cave!" Matt begged. "Sure! I'm SUCH a good Samaritan!" Digmon said. He went up to a wall, and began to drill away. "Dig-a-dig-dig-dig! Dig-a-dig-dig-dig!" he screamed as he worked. Finally, they had a clear path to the surface. "Thanks, Digmon!" Henry said, licking his butt-pop. "No problem! Glad to be of service to ya!" Digmon said. Then he drilled down into the ground, and disappeared. 


	7. Back to the Beach

A/N ~ Alrighty folks, here's chapter seven... so close to the hat... yet so far away!!! lol! Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewing... I love you! You get a cookie! (^. O) Oh, and yes, I did read Johnny Tremain... it wasn't really that bad either. I think I'm the only one in my LA class who didn't HATE it... oh well. Pwease r/r! Thanks!  
  
Warning ~ Um... a tad bit of language... the mention of MOLESTATION... a phrase of bad grammar... M&Ms... and Ronald McDonald...that's all! :P  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything that has to do with Digimon, or Digimon itself.  
  
  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Now they were all out of the cave, and were riding on their digimon so they could get back to the beach as fast as possible. Suddenly, they heard shrieks from down below. It was the native shy guys from Paper Mario! They were wearing this grass skirts that change colors as they scream, along with their red and blue face paints and coconut bras. Strangely enough, the natives are men, and are only allowed to marry pink ladies. But anyhow, the natives were on rampage! They were violently ripping down trees, and screaming crazily. Also, they were viciously chewing grass, and ripping chunks of it from the ground. Riots were breaking out, and more and more trees started falling to the ground. Then they started throwing possessed Wal-Mart smiley face bouncy balls all over the place. Kari screamed insanely. One had hit her in her eye! "OH NO!!! Kari! Baby, are you okay?!" TK yelled, grabbing her as she fell lifelessly off of Nefertimon. "What happened?!" Henry asked. "They GOT her! Kari got hit!!!" TK cried. "We've gotta revive her! C'mon, stop! NOW!!!" he yelled. So they all flew down, and landing in the middle of a really windy and cold valley. "Quick! Matt, go get some water from that stream! We'll dump it on Kari to wake her up!" TK ordered. "And what am I supposed to PUT it in?!" Matt asked. "Who CARES?! Just DO it!!" TK screamed. Matt walked over to the stream, and noticed an empty soda cup that said, "Wholelottayesnaaa!" conveniently floating by. He grabbed it, and filled it up. Just as Matt was walking back, Henry started hyperventilating. "I NEED A BATHROOM!!!" he screamed. "I got sick from eating al that food, and I REALLY gotta GO!!!" Henry was near tears. "Go use the damn bush!!!" Sora screamed, annoyed. "But what if someone comes and LOOKS at me?!?!" "Henry, no one wants to see your skinny white ass, okay?! Now GO!!!" Sora yelled. Now that Henry had run off to find a bush, Matt dumped the cup of water onto Kari's face. "AHHH! Matt, look! There is fishes in this water!!! EW!!!" "Oops..." Matt looked at all the tiny fish squirming all over Kari's face. Good thing she wasn't conscious. TK took off his jacket, and tried to wipe off all the loose fishes. Just then, a native shy guy walked by. "Hmm... what seems to be the problem?!" the native asked. "INDEGESTION!!!" Henry screamed, coming out from behind a cluster of bushes. "No, actually, my friend here got knocked out by some smiley face bouncy ball, and we need to wake her up so we can get to the beach and so we can find my haaaatt!!!" TK explained. "HHMMM... I know a cure!" the native said. "There's a cure for being unconscious?" Sora asked. "Actually, yes. Smelling salts! They sorta knock you out of being unconscious!" Terriermon said. "When did you learn that?" asked Henry. "I read it in the famous book, Johnny Tremain." He answered "Here. Smelling LEAVES!!!" the native guy held put a bunch of leaves. "Thank you!" TK hugged the native shy guy. Good thing Kari wasn't conscious. Then the native disappeared as quickly as he had come. "My hero..." TK sighed dreamily. Then he held the leaves up to Kari's nose. "AHH!!" she sat up and screamed. "Get those bug-infested leaves away from me, TK!" Kari pushed them away.  
  
Now they were on the move again. They were very VERY close to the beach now. All of a sudden, Ronald McDonald drove by in his freakish red shoe car with some random little kid. "PHOTO OPERTUNITY!!!" he screamed. Then he took a picture of them of all, and when it was developed, he threw it to Matt. It was a very bad picture. Everyone's eyes came out red, and they had stupid expressions on their faces. Then he gave them all happy meals, with Jackie Chan Adventure toys! Even the digimon got happy meals! Then Ronald McDonald started singing "Put a smile on! Put a, smile on! Everybody c'mon!!!! Put a smile on!" then he finally drove away and they all ate their happy meals and walked closer to the beach.  
  
When they were about two inches away from the shore, they saw the green girl M&M and the red and yellow M&Ms! The green one was stripping her bathing suit off for the red and yellow M&Ms, and they were all shaking their butts and dancing to the Thong Song.  
  
Finally... they got to the sandcastle with the huge footprint. "No! My hat isn't here..." TK sighed. "BUT I AM!!! MWWAA HAA HAA!!!" yelled a voice. It was Osama Bin Laden! "Gimme my hat you feet-chewing toe-biting-fish-sucking potato-licking butter-drinking MUSLAM!!!" TK screamed viciously. "Watch that tongue of yours, you little dirty urchin!" Osama screamed. "Okay guys, chill out! We'll make a trade! You give the poor kid his hat back, and we'll give you your stupid crest! Okay?! Deal?" Sora suggested. "NO deal!" he disagreed. "We're not giving you your crest back, then!" Sora yelled. "Oh yeah?! We'll just see about that!!!" Osama laughed evilly. "Come on out, Sexymon! Show them what you can do!" Sexymon popped out from a pile of sand and began speaking Pig Latin. "I bet you're digimon can't do THAT!" Osama said. "That's IT?! That's what Sexymon is showing us he can do?!" Kari whispered to TK. TK shrugged. "I CAN SPEAK PIG LATIN!!!" Terriermon yelled. "When did this happen?!" Henry demanded. "I read it in this book called, 'Learn To Speak Pig Latin Like The Pig Latinians Do In Less Than Five Minutes' when you were busy molesting little sister, Susie!" Terriermon answered. Sora disapprovingly frowned at Henry. Then she slapped him. "I-ay m-aay a-ay orny-hay igimon-day!!!" Sexymon screamed. "Ive-gay s-uay he-tay at-hay ack-bay ow-nay!!!" Terriermon yelled. "Okay, Patamon... I think it's time we take matters into our OWN hands!!!" TK screamed. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon! Angemon digivolve to... Magna- Angemon!!!" Then, Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon, Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon, Gabumon digivolved to Wergarurumon, and Terriermon digivolved to Rapidmon. Next thing ya know, the natives parade by along with a possessed barking dog. It was Ashley, Osama's purple Chihuahua! The one-eyed-dog ran over to TK and started barking. "Hand over the crest, or Ashley here, will turn you inside out!" Bin Laden threatened. "Uh oh..." TK said. He had to give him the crest if he wanted to live to be 13. Then TK remembered something. He had no idea where the crest WAS! He remembered Henry had it last... "Henry, where's the crest?" he asked. "I gave it to you, remember?" "No you didn't..." "Yeah I did! In the pyramids! You shoved the thing down your pants! Remember?!" "OH YEAH!!!!!!!!" TK shoved both hands down his pants. Then he found it, and yanked it out. "GGRRROOWWLLL!!!" Ashley grabbed it from his hands and gave it to Osama. "Good boy, Ashley!" he patted the dog on the head. "YES!!! THE CREST OF HORNYNESS!!!!!!!!" Osama screamed. 


	8. Digivolve to the Death!

A/N ~ Wowie!! The FINAL CHAPTER!!! (^. O) I'm sooo excited! lol! Thanks SO much for the reviews... I really hope you liked it. Please read n' review!  
  
Warning ~ Alrighty, very little content... again, over use of the word -horny- and possibly -butt-... not visual nudity... lol... that's it... I think.  
  
Disclaimer ~ No, I do not own digimon. And yes, I made up Sexymon, and his forms, and Ultra Diargomon and all those other names you don't recognize... : P  
  
  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
"Now, Sexymon digivolve to Hornymon! Hornymon digivolve to... DORK-MON!!!!" Osama screamed. Now his digimon looked like an infected dork. (whatever that looks like...) "Um, TK? What's a dork?" Magna Angemon asked. "Well, it's not in my Webster's Children Dictionary, which I memorized, so I don't know. I don't think anyone does!!!" TK said. "I DO!!! I read it in a marine biology book, while Henry was reading this naked-people-magazine!" Rapidmon yelled. "Dork missiles!!" Dorkmon screamed. After they had all dodged the attack, Rapidmon told them all what a dork was. "...EW!" Sora yelled. "Um... eww..." Matt looked disgusted. "And it's about the size of a human, too!" Rapidmon added. "Dork missiles!" he cried, again. "Oh NO!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!" Henry yelled, pulling out a rosary. He got down on the ground and began praying. Soon he was in tears. All the digimon were attacking Dorkmon. "Anyone wanna touch the callus on my BUTT?!" Bin Laden suddenly screamed. "EW, NO!" all ten of them yelled. "RAPID FIRE!" Rapidmon shouted. "WAA HAA HAAAAA!! I AM INVINCIBLE WITH THE POWER OF HORNYNESS!!!!!!" Dorkmon screamed. A bright light surrounded him, and he shot out more and more dork missiles. "OH NO!!!" Henry cried, accidentally breaking his rosary, as all the digimon went back to rookie form. Sora, Matt, TK, and Kari all burst into tears, because there was no hope left. Then all the beads from Henry's rosary rolled in about 50 different directions, and Bin Laden tripped all over them, and fell on his fanny. "Come on! We've gotta win, Dorkmon!" he screamed, after getting up. Suddenly, all his clothes were gone, and everyone started screaming because he was so scary looking. Then he waved his digivice around like crazy, and screamed, "BIOMERGE! DIGIVOLVE!" and suddenly, he and Dorkmon were digivolving together! "HORNYOSAMAMON!" it yelled. Now the digidestined were crying hysterically. Sora and Matt were holding each other, because they didn't want to die! They were only 15! TK and Kari were hyperventilating because they didn't want to die as virgins. Henry was hugging himself because he had no one else to hug. Now all the rookie digimon were clinging to their tamers too. Suddenly... they all began biodigivolving! Matt and Sora were trying to no look at each other (because they had no clothing on) but they couldn't help it. TK and Kari were trying to get closer to each other, but luckily, they failed, and Henry just kept screaming, "I've done this before! I've done this before!" then they had sudden urges to rip out their digivices. So they did, and they started waving them, around like crazy, just like Osama had done. The next thing ya know... Matt and Gabumon became Metal Garurumon! TK and Patamon became Seraphimon! Kari and Gatomon became Magnamon! Sora and Biyomon became Grudamon! And Henry and Rapidmon became Mega Gargomon!!! "You will never be any match for me!!!" Hornyosamamon screamed. But it didn't stop there. Now Metal Garurumon, Seraphimon, Magnamon, Grudamon, and Mega Gargomon were all DNA Digivolving!!! They all merged together... "Ultra Diargomon!!!" the new digimon yelled. "Uh oh..." Hornyosamamon looked scared. "Ultimate Data Shock!" screamed Ultra Diargomon, shooting out a big blast of blue, green, and orange light. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hornyosamamon cried. "Horny butt blast!" he screamed, even though Ultra Diargomon, whose big angel wings were flapping crazily, making it impossible to escape without being clobbered by one, pinned him down. The new digimon had tiny eyes that were set into an angry face. One green arm was from Mega Gargomon, while the other was from Magnamon. Each leg was from Metal Garurumon, and Grudamon, while Ultra Diargomon had Seraphimon's strong angel wings. "Okay, I give up!" Hornyosamamon cried, after Ultra Diargomon blew his attack away as if it were a fly. "You can have your stupid hat back! It didn't even fit me, anyways!" "WHAT?!?!?!?!?! You put my sexy hat on your nasty lice-infested hair?!?!" TK screamed from inside Ultra Diargomon. "You may have surrendered, but you won't be shown any mercy!" everyone yelled. "Yeah! You'll just keep stealing hats!" TK added. "No! Please!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!" Hornyosamamon cried. "Not a chance!" Ultra Diargomon yelled. Then he let Hornyosamamon stand up. "I will make you pay! Maybe not today... and maybe not tomorrow... but SOMEDAY... sweet SWEET revenge will be MINE!!!!!!!" Hornyosamamon laughed evilly as he got to his feet. "CAN IT!" Ultra Diargomon screamed. "DIGITAL DEATH WAVE!!!!!!" A huge wave of white-silver light spread out all around the two monsters. "I WILL RETURN!" Hornyosamamon screamed as he was thrown into the air. Now everyone was de-digivolving. Bin Laden and Sexymon were back, along with Matt, Sora, TK, Kari, Henry, and all the rookies, Patamon, Salmon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Terriermon. Osama and Sexymon flew up higher, and TK's khaki bucket hat slipped off Bin Laden's greasy head. They went higher and higher... DING! They disappeared, just like Team Rocket had done.  
  
"MY HAT!!!!" TK screamed looking up at the sky. His hat was slowly drifting down. After about five minutes, TK's hat was finally caught. "Oh, hat! I missed you! And I thought we'd never find each other again! Ohh, haaatt!!!" TK was hugging and kissing his hat while Kari gave him sick looks. "Can we go home now...?" Matt asked. "Yeah, please... talk about a bad vacation... this little trip was awful!" Kari sighed. "We'll miss you!" Gabumon said. Biyomon nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Terriermon! Takato and Rika are coming too! Bye li'l buddy!" Henry hugged his digimon. "Bye Gabumon! You're a great friend!" Matt hugged him. "Same goes for you!" Sora said to Biyomon. "Bye Gatomon! I'll see you soon!" Kari said. "We'll come visit next week, okay Patamon?!" TK assured. So after they finished saying goodbye, there went back to the real world.  
  
They were back inside the meat shop, and the butcher was cutting up all this bloody meat. "TK, go home, okay? I'm gonna walk with Sora." Matt said. (Their parents had gotten back together) "Okay! C'mon Kari! I'll ask if you can SLEEP OVER!!!" TK wiggled his eyebrows and they both ran out of the shop and down the sidewalk. "I gotta go too... it's peanut-butter and jelly salad night at my house! See ya! I'LL CALL YOU!!!" Henry yelled. Sora slapped him just before he ran out. His face was scarlet red with white hand marks, because Sora had slapped him so many times.  
  
---------------------------------------* * *----------------- ----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere not to far off...  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" Jesse asked. "I am Osama Bin Laden!!!" Osama answered. "I'm James, and this is Jesse, and we're from Team Rocket! Some blasted kids with things they called 'dee-shee-MAN' blasted us here..." James said. "Pink bird, guy with spiked hair, green shirt, crazy boy, kid whining about a hat, and a girl with a cat?" Bin Laden questioned. "Yup. That's them." Jesse nodded. They were all sitting against a wall in a volcano. They had fallen in. they were watching this kid with a Pikachu battle this old man with a Magmar, over a huge lava pit. "Say... do you two wanna help me get revenge...?!" Osama asked. "YEAH!!!" Jesse, James, and Meowth all said. "Okay... well, I say we..." Osama began whispering his plans to them. By the time he was done, they had agreed readily to help. They all sat they laughing evilly... "MWWAAA HAA HAAA!! MWWWWAAAAA HAAAAA HAAA HAAAAAA!! HAA HAA HAAA AHHH HAA HAA HAAAAA HAA HAAAAA haa haa haaa haaaa haa ahhhaa haa haaa aaahhaaa ahhh haaa haa..... haaa haa ahhhaaa ahhh haaa... haaa haa haa... haaaa haa... haa... ha ha... he... heh.... heh..."  
  
---------------------------------------* * *----------------- ----------------------  
  
Matt and Sora were walking. "I hope my mom isn't mad at me for coming home a few minutes late..." Sora said. "Yeah... she probably won't." Matt assured her. But Sora was almost positive of what would happen when she walked into her house... Her mom would go, "Sora, I have the pregnancy test ready! I swear, if that guy got you pregnant, I'm takin' this to JERRY SPRINGER!!!" Sora stopped spacing out... Matt was talking to her! "That Osama guy was crazy..." "I know! He must be from one of those weird places on the other side of the world, like Pakistan, or something..." she said as they were approaching her house. They walked up the front steps. "Well, I had an exciting time..." she laughed. Then there was a moment of silence. Sora leaned over and kissed Matt. Then she blushed and ran inside her house. Matt walked down her driveway, still computing what had just happened. Once he was back on the sidewalk, he stood and looked back at Sora's house. Then he threw his arms up in the air, and ran away screaming bloody murder. He was overjoyed.  
  
The End 


End file.
